Rewriting Time
by MoonBriar
Summary: What if the Doctor had been more forth coming about his feelings? See what could have been inbetween official plot sequences with some original adventures thrown in. Starts with 9th goes to 10th, and maybe 11 if the plot bunnies permit. Sex in later chaps
1. Chapter 1

This is my first go at writing a Doctor Who Fic. I have a load of chapters already written so I shall be posting them weekly just cause I like schedules and I need to finish the later chapters and Id rather not keep you waiting for ages. So I figured Id post a bit at a time instead of clusters here and there. I sadly do not own Doctor Who or have any affiliation with the BBC.-Briar

She had almost died, again.

He had had some companions get into tight spots before but she was setting new records for jeopardy friendly, Rose was. That Dalek could have killed her. It would have killed her if its DNA had not been corrupted by hers. That stupid ape. Blimey, could he choose them or what?

Everybody knows that everybody dies, and no one knows it better than the Doctor, but if this one, little, insignificant, pink and yellow human were to die; the Doctor knew he would die as well. It was uncanny, the way she had been able to get through all of his barriers; under his skin.

Rose was smart, brilliant, as a matter a fact. She was gorgeous, she was. And now he had to share her with some wanna-be-genious git. One trip as a reward. Let him see the stars, she said. Why had he agreed? Cause she'd asked, that's why. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Doctor? Where we off to next then?"

"Where'd you want to go? Backwards or forwards?" The Doctor stood up and began frantically pulling at random levers as Rose walked in to the console room from deep within the TARDIS.

"Forwards. Somewhere far off." The Doctor looked up at Rose as she neared him. Bright smile illuminating her features.

"Where'd you leave pretty boy then? Cant have him running around on his own, might brake something, him."

Rose gave an exasperated sigh. "Adam couldn't sleep, so I left 'im in the library. Said somethin' about n'ver seein' anythin' like it."

"My library? You left pretty boy alone in my library?"

"I reckon he cant break a book Doctor."

"That's not the point. Knowledge beyond his time period, in there. Besides, there's a planet where the books are made out of glass. Cant sing, cant whistle, can't have any banana peels lying about. Can you imagine, a world with no bananas? Dreadful sort of planet. Never went back." He finished off with that manic smile of his but became serious almost immediately. "You alright?"

"Yeah. You?" Rose replied, a bit taken a back by his sudden seriousness.

"Just asking. Couple of close calls lately is all."

"'M alright."

"You sure?"

"Doctor, am just fine. All in one piece, see?" Rose gestured at herself as if she were the award on a prize show on the telly. The Doctor looked down at his feet and then back up at Rose. His arms folded across his body and a solemn look on his face. She was so young, but she was so brave. She always put her well being after that of others.

"I'm just saying, I killed you." The Doctor's face suddenly contorted into one of forced humor. "I've killed you loads of times now, in fact. I'm sorry."

"Doctor, 's not your fault. I told you. I knew what I was getting meself into when I agreed to travel with you. I knew it was dangerous. What I told you in Downing Street still holds Doctor." Rose approached the Doctor and unfolded his arms, grabbing hold of his hand. Their fingers intertwined into the perfect fit. "I know that things are bigger than me. You've showed me that, and whatever happens, Id never change any of it for the world."

"Rose…What I said, about my people, about the Time War. They're gone, my people, but its not just cause of the Daleks and the War. It's…because of what I had to do to end the War. The Moment…Oh, Rose. It was my fault. It was all my fault. My people gone. That Dalek was the last remaining survivor besides me. I am alone now, officially, the last survivor of the Last Great Time War. The last of the Time Lords traveling in the last TARDIS." The Doctor paused and moved his right hand to Rose's cheek, almost closing the space between them. "If that Dalek had killed you because of me, I wouldn't have been able to live with it. What it said, the Dalek, about killing the one woman I love, I wouldn't have been able to live with it Rose." Rose held her breath. She looked up into the Doctor's eyes. The usually blue orbs where a clouded gray filled with pain and hurt, a look older than time itself. "Rose, you have brought light into my darkness. You filled the emptiness. If something happened to you…"

"Doctor…" Rose gasped as the Doctor finally erased any empty space between their bodies and his lips came crashing down on hers. It was a desperate kiss, seeking comfort and reassurance. The Doctor released her hand only to grab on to her waist, crushing her to him. He moved his lips against hers and as she overcame the shock of what was happening, Rose reciprocated the kiss. She opened up to him, a powerful sound escaping him as she welcomed him into her mouth.

The Doctor had lost his inner battle. He had always known that meeting Rose was the best thing that had had happened to him, but he had never admitted to himself that he had grown dependent on her. Her presence. Her youth. Her kindness. Her innocence. Her strength.

The Dalek had voiced it before he had been able to give name to what he felt for Rose. He had known that trading Rose for the faith of the world would be like losing his world all over again. However, he had been too much of a coward to admit that it was because he loved her, not just cause she was his companion or because he had promised Jackie. He loved her.

The Doctor dug his fingers into her hair. He loved her. Was it a stupid, emotional mistake that his ninth self was liable to make like with the Gelth? Probably. Was he going to return to self-denial? Unlikely.

Then a thought occurred to the Doctor, what if Rose didn't feel the same? Sure she had stated several times now that she wasn't going anywhere. That he didn't have to be alone cause he had her. But, did he really? Rose was responding to his kiss, no doubt about it. She had made no move to disentangle herself from his crushing embrace or in anyway attempted to end the proceedings. She had one hand caressing his neck and the other pulling at his lapels. The Doctor broke the kiss allowing them both to regain some much needed air. He rested his forehead against hers.

"Rose…

"Hmm?"

"You don't know what you've done. You've saved me. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here."

"'m not going anywhere, Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for subscribing for updates! and Thanks for the Reviews so far, I just love them so please review! I couldnt wait a week to post so here is the next one. Tell me what you think. I dont have a beta at the moment so I apologize for any mistakes but I read it tons of time so I hope I got everything :)- Briar

Adam on board the TARDIS had been a bleeding disaster. Only the best, the Doctor said, and that was Rose. And so, Adam had been taken back home with explicit orders not to show off leaving the Doctor and Rose once more to themselves.

The Doctor busied himself with the controls sending the TARDIS into the Time Vortex for their next adventure. Rose watched as he pulled levers almost at random, turned knobs, and generally paced around the console.

"'m gonna go take a quick bath, yeah?" Rose wanted nothing more than to quickly jump into a nice warm bath. One preferably filled with suds and pretty smells to rid her from her first encounter with torture and thaw out her skin from the residual freeze from Floor 500. Its not that she was not good at dealing with all the stuff that came with life on the TARDIS but this was a tad bit different. She was able to hold her own in a fight and could handle having the mickey kicked out of her. Crickey, she could even beat the mickey out of someone herself if she had to. She'd had to learn back at school but this was like nothing else she had ever felt. The electricity had surged through her from head to toe, pulling at her skin, invading every nerve. She hadn't been able to breathe even. It hadn't lasted very long, that, but it was still most definitely new. "Doctor? You hear me?"

"Mmmhmm?"

"I said, Im gonna go take a bath. Be back later." With that, Rose left the Doctor in the console room and headed towards her own. The Doctor stared after her. Had he done something? She hadn't seemed that broken up over Adam when they left Satellite 5, or when they were dropping him off. Maybe she'd changed her mind, scared her off probably. Properly scared her. All that stuff about how he had killed his people. How he loved her. Couldn't live without her, he'd said. Too much, too fast. The Doctor hunched over the console thinking about other possibilities that didn't include Rose marching back into the control room and asking him to take her straight home. He knew he'd brake when she did.

In an effort to avoid the inevitable, the Doctor decided to head off to the library and see just what kind of state blooming Adam had left it in. The library was vast. Like many of the other rooms in the TARDIS, there was no need for any specific allocation of space. The TARDIS knew to accommodate its size to what the Doctor needed. Which is how without a second thought, the room that had been reserved for the wanna-be-genious-git was deleted.

Just as he had feared, the Doctor found books out of their respective shelves, and if that wasn't bad enough, they were near HIS reading chair. His favorite chair, mind you. Of course, that stupid ape had used his chair. The Doctor set to work picking up books and returning them to their proper order. He climbed up spiral steps, crossed mini bridges that connected one side of the library to the other over the pool in order to access different subject shelves.

While the Doctor kept himself occupied, Rose had taken a quick bath, changed into a clean jumper and trousers, and gone to the kitchen to make herself and the Doctor a cuppa. Long day, that one. Needed a proper ending. Once she had made the tea, Rose was directed by the TARDIS into the Library, only to find the Doctor in a right state. He was running around from one side of the library to the other like a mad man with a cloud over his head. Not his usual rainy cloud, but a full on storm.

"Doctor? You alright?" Rose asked, worry in her voice. The Doctor stopped his manic progression and looked behind him, where Rose stood holding on to two steaming cups of tea. She didn't look angry. She didn't look like she'd gone to pack all of her belongings. "Brought you a cuppa. Made it meself, just like you like it."

"Just setting everything back into order. Your boyfriend made a right mess in 'ere, he did. Everything out of place." He waved around the room motioning towards the pillars of books around on tables with the book in his left hand. "Take me ages, this will."

"Doctor, come down, your tea is gonna be freezing by the time you drink it. I'll help ya in a second, yeah?" The Doctor sighed. This was it. Probably trying to let him down easy. Did she know making it easy was just making it harder? Reluctantly, the Doctor came down from the third floor and crossed over the pool towards the table Rose had chosen. He sat across from her and took the cup she'd offered him with a smile but couldn't bring himself to reciprocate the sentiment.

"So, whats the order, yeah? Alphabetical? Is it by subject? I did some shelving back at school. Not too difficult, this."

"It's a complicated system. Set it up myself. You cant help."

"'ow complicated can it be?"

"Its complicated. Besides you cant help, I said."

"Well, why cant I?"

"You cant read it."

"Doctor, wha-?"

"Its Gallifreyan. You cant read it."

"But the TARDIS-"

"Gallifreyan doesn't translate. Lost language of the Time Lords. No one knows it but me."

"Oh." Rose looked down, dejected. "Well, 's there someway I can help? Maybe you could just point me? Besides, its not all Gallifreyan. Saw Harry Potter in there, I did, bo'om shelve."

"Its pointless, you cant. Blimey, you and your boyfriends. Typical apes, leave me to do all the cleaning after."

"Doctor? What you on about? Y'upset w'me for some reason? And would you stop referring to Adam as my boyfriend? You're acting like a jealous lunatic, you are."

"Jealous? Me? Of two apes? It was bound to happen. Leave two of you in close quarters for five minutes."

"You're bein' a total prat, you are. You tell me you love me, and what? Am not allowed to talk to anyone now, is that it? You agreed to bring 'im on board. What was I supposed to do, hmm? Babysit 'im?"

"I didn't say that."

"What? That you loved me? Cause you did. You said so, gave me a proper kiss and everythin'. So now what? Am I your territory to treat rubbish?" The Doctor was taken aback. This was definitely not going the way any of his scenarios had played out in his head.

"No- Of course not- I didn't- What I'm trying to say-"

"No Doctor, this is what I'm trying to say. I know you're some superior alien or what 'ave you, but 'm not just some stupid ape to treat as shite. Just because you say you love someone doesn't give you the right to treat them 'owever you want. I love you, Doctor, but I wont stand for it, I wont. Did so once, ages ago, an' all I got to show for it was a mindless job in a shoppe. You got that?" Rose was finding it hard to keep tears from rolling down her cheeks, and it was evident to the Doctor that she was using every last bit of Jackie fire in her to do so. She'd said she loved him. It didn't sound like she'd come in with the intention of leaving him, but he might have made a good enough case all by himself by the looks of it.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said quietly, "I didn't mean to say those things. I just figured…" Sighing, the Doctor went on. "You left the control room so suddenly. I thought you'd had it. I thought you were leaving. Done with me. Scared…because of what I said…after the Dalek… and then Adam…I thought. I was a being a wanker, I'm sorry. I thought you'd changed your mind about me. I was being a jealous lunatic, that's me."

"I didn't leave anywhere suddenly Doctor, y'were just too busy in your own 'ead. I repeated meself twice lettin' you know where I was goin' but you din't 'ear a word I said. I just….I need some time alone. We were, electrocuted back there. I just need a to wash that off is all." Rose took a gulp of her now cold tea to steady her nerves. It had all been a misunderstanding. It wasn't Jimmy Stone all over again. She hadn't left earth behind the way she'd left school to follow blindly after some bloke. It had just been a misunderstanding, that's all it had been. The Doctor had said he was afraid of loosing her, and when he thought he had, he had reacted the only way he knew how, by reacting against it. By pretending he wasn't fazed by it.

Torture. That hadn't occurred to the Doctor. How stupid could he be? How had he not thought of it? THICK ,THICK, THICK. He had superior biology that allowed him to be less susceptible to pain and so he'd never given it a second thought. But Rose, Rose was human. Shed felt it completely. Was there no stop to it? The danger he put her in? "I'm sorry, I-" The Doctor looked at Rose and made to grab her hand across the tabletop but thought the better of it and made to grad his cup instead. "I'm sorry, Rose."

"'s alright." A few moments passed in silence, as neither the Doctor nor Rose knew how to proceed. Finally, Rose decided to get back to an earlier topic. A safer topic. "So, the books, then. Need some help?" She asked. The Doctor looked up from his untouched cup and broke out in a wide grin.

"Right then, lets get to work. Bring me that pile there, on the rug." The Doctor jumped out of his seat and collected the books he'd been trying to re-shelve when Rose came in. He grimaced inwardly at the row they'd just had. He looked back at her from the landing on the first floor. She had tried to carry the pile all at once and had successfully dropped the top half. "Oii! Careful with those! Priceless, them."

"Oii! I'm helping! 's not my fault you have books that resemble boulders." The Doctor chuckled and proceeded up the steps. "Bring the biggest ones up here." He called down to Rose. And so, they set to work, Rose moving books up the steps to the Doctor to reshelf for about twenty minutes before Rose began to notice a pattern. They had now moved down from the top floor to the second. Rose stopped at the landing and looked around.

"Doctor? Mind if I ask, this system of yours, the complicated one, its not just putting the books by size from the top floor down is it?" The Doctor stopped, _The__History__of__the__Jamituborian__Wars_ suspended midway to its proper place.

"Rose, you insult me." He looked down and over the railing at her, "its also by color." He grinned. Rose stared up at him.

"The Time Lord has his books set up by size and color? The 'ell kinda system is that then?" Rose asked.

"Oii! Have you noticed how hard it is to find small books when they are all mixed in with the large books? Its anarchy! Can't find a thing!" Rose shook her head and went down to get the last of the books for the Doctor. While he reshelved the last of them, she took the opportunity to browse through some of the ground level books. A lot of them, like the Doctor had said were in the same symbols that appeared elsewhere in the TARDIS. The swirly calligraphy was so beautiful and so ancient, she had always wondered what secret code of the universe they hid. She figured some of the doors on the TARDIS probably read 'broom cupboard' in Gallifreyan but it didn't matter, Rose thought. It was like her mate Shareen said, some one could be saying that they like beans on toast for supper in French and just because it was in French it'd be the most seductive phrase in the world. She picked up a book smaller than the palm of her hand and opened it. Could be a handbook for cleaning the pool behind her in Gallifreyan, but because of the artful designs it seemed like a lifeline through the universe. Words that could stop time, that's what the Doctor had said.

"Doctor?"

"Hmm?" Rose jumped on the spot. She hadn't noticed that the Doctor had completed his part of the job and had come to stand next to her. She put the book back on the shelf and turned to look at him, suddenly shy.

"I was wonderin', what if you taught it to me? Your language? Then you wouldn't be the only one, like you said, to know it. It wouldn't be lost anymore." The Doctor looked down at Rose. She never ceased to amaze him. But this, this was so much more… Teaching her Gallifreyan would be one giant step towards an intimacy she and he may not be ready for. Time Lords communicated in more ways than just words. In Gallifrey, communication was a telepathic exchange. It was a commune. Normal for them, but invasive for someone unaccustomed to such a mental breach. He loved her, but letting her in, in such a way would be so close to creating The Bond between them. Marriage was probably not what she was asking. Bonding with her…there would be no turning back from that. Not for him.

"It's not that easy, Rose."

"We 'ave time."

"Its not about that."

"What is it then?"

"It's complicated."

"What? Like your filing system?" Rose joked, tongue poking through a toothy grin. The Doctor sighed and placed his palms along her jaw, cupping her face.

"No, actually, really, truly complicated. But I promise, one day." Rose closed her eyes and rested against his touch grabbing onto his forearms.

"Yeah?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah." He replied with a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! Third installment. I really do enjoy your reviews so please keep it up :) Im going to start weaving in more R-rated passages so I hope you find them to your liking. If you have any direction in which youd like to see the story go, i would certainly take it into consideration. Im currently working on an original adventure for the Doctor and Rose and after that is published in a couple of chapters Ill bring in Captain Jack. Please review!

-Briar :)

* * *

><p>The British Empire Exhibition had been brilliant. The Doctor and Rose had become momentarily stranded in London in 1924 after the TARDIS had been stolen and they were able to solve the mystery of the exiled ruler. The Doctor had come very close to domesticity when alternative living arrangements had to be made and he and Rose had ended up sharing a suite at the Imperial Club. He had spent a lot of time in conversations with the club patrons; however, any off time had been spent furthering exploring his new relationship with Rose. In his opinion, London 1924, was a brilliant moment in time. They hadn't much discussed the details of their new relationship status, but had silently found that they were each comfortable without explicit discussions; thought it was becoming increasingly difficult to explain to others when their relationship was commented on.<p>

The Doctor always knew that it was his superior biology that separated him from the human apes and their uncontrollable urges, and so he had been surprised to find that the pink and yellow human was able to turn him into mush. That wasn't supposed to happen, that. A snog wasn't just a snog with Rose. It filled him with a desire for so much more. His already heightened sense of over protectiveness of Rose was becoming overwhelming. The Doctor wanted to shout it to every male of every species that she was his. Small problem though, the Doctor knew, was that she wasn't his. The Doctor and Rose had shared heated kisses since he had first confessed to having feelings for her but they had not yet taken their relationship to physical completion. He shouldn't. They couldn't…

The Doctor sat in the captain's chair of the TARDIS and waited for Rose to return from her room. She had gone off to tidy up, she'd said. Wherever their next adventure was, she wanted to look presentable, and according to her, he had left her hair in a right mess. Now that he thought of it, where was his coat? It had been discarded after a particularly fantastic snogging session during which Rose had pushed him onto a quilted arm chair in the library and proceeded to straddle him. It took every ounce of control on the Doctor's part to not flip them over on the chair so that she was underneath him. Her legs wrapped around the Doctor opening her up to him. All he had had to do was hike up that ridiculous flapper dress she'd still had on and push her knickers aside. He thought of how fantastically intoxicating she smelled when she was aroused and how delectable it would be to taste her at her core. The soft whimpers she would emit. How she would grab at his head to keep him close, begging not to stop, not that he would have any intention of doing such a thing.

The Doctor stood up and began pacing the control room if only to take his mind off of ways to shag Rose into a senseless heap. Blimey, he was acting like a right old sod. Like some dirty old man after some young bird. Bloody hell was she young. Technically a baby and here he was, a millennia old and taking advantage. What was he doing? He'd gone native.

It wasn't hanging on any of the usual coral. "Lookin' for somethin'?" The Doctor looked round to find Rose thrusting his coat at him. "Left it in the library floor, your coat. Tis just not proper, you without your coat." Rose said cheekily.

"Ta!" The Doctor fixed his coat back on and sat back down. He grinned, looking up at Rose. "So, where we off to then?"

"I was thinkin'," Rose reclined against the console, "Peter Alan Tyler, my dad…"

* * *

><p>WHAT. HAD. SHE. DONE? What had she done? She'd done it. End of the world, this. Third Prize at the bowling? WHO. CARED? Rose was going round the living room of a 1980s version of her flat pointing out every single stupid detail. Did she just not see what she had done? The Doctor looked at her, eyes narrowed with suspicion and apprehension.<p>

"OK, look, Ill tell 'im you're not my boyfriend."

"When we met, I said travel with me in space, you said no. Then I said time machine…"

"It wasn't some big plan. I just..saw it 'appening 'n I thought…I can..stop it." The Doctor grimaced. His hearts were breaking at the possibility that none of it had been real. Just when he had been starting to believe that something positive had come out of a universe of hurt.

"I did it again. Picked another stupid ape." The Doctor spat his words out at Rose. "Its not about showing you the universe, it never is. Its about the universe doing something for you."

"So its okay, when YOU go to other times and YOU save peoples' lives." Rose knew she'd stepped over bounds from how the Doctor had grown quiet, but now, now he was just over reacting, is all. "But when its me savin' me dad-"

"I know what I'm doing. You don't. Two sets of us being there made that a vulnerable point." Did she not see it? How, after everything he'd shown her, did she not see the big picture of what she had done?

"But he's alive!"

"My entire planet died. My whole family. Do you think it never occurred to me to go back and save them?" He had to make her understand. Maybe, she hadn't used his feelings for her to get here, maybe she had meant it. Maybe she would understand it just couldn't be.

"But its not like I've changed history, not much. I mean, he is n'ver gonna be a world leader, he is not gonna start world war three or anything…" It was her dad. Her DAD. Her dad, whom she'd never met. He wasn't important. He was as unimportant as she was. The Doctor had to know how much her dad alive meant to her.

"Rose, there's a man alive in the world who wasn't alive before. An ordinary man, that's the most important man in creation. The whole world is different because he is alive!"

"What? Would you 've 'im dead?" Rose asked defiantly. Was he jealous then? Was he jealous, again?

"I'm not saying that-"

"No, I get it. For once, YOU'RE not the most important man in my life." The Doctor was dumbfounded. She'd done it. That's why shed done it. She had traded in the Doctor for what she really wanted, her dad. He had said time machine, and shed jumped at it. Fine. She got what she wanted.

"Lets see how you get on without me. Give me the key." Rose couldn't believe her ears. "The TARDIS key. If I'm so insignificant, give me it back."

"Alright, I will." Rose took the key out of her breast pocket and handed it to him. He didn't mean it, surely.

"You got what you wanted, so that's goodbye then." The Doctor looked at Rose searching for something in her eyes to show that she did love him. That she wanted him to stay. To fix this. He wanted her to ask him not to leave. With a few seconds gone, and both the Doctor and Rose standing their ground, the Doctor turned on the spot and headed towards the door. Rose followed after him, anger and fear boiling up inside her.

"You don't scare me." Rose stood between the Doctor and the door, blocking him. He wouldn't leave her. He loved her. He was just all hot and bothered because he no longer was the center of her world. This was bigger than him. "I know 'ow sad you are. You'll be back in a minute." He wouldn't go far. "The way you hang around outside the TARDIS waitin' for me." The Doctor looked down so that Rose wouldn't see his hearts breaking into tiny pieces at her words and made to walk around her. He opened the door and walked out without once looking back because if he did he knew she'd see that her words, however hurtful, were probably true. "'n ill make you wait a long time!"

Rose shut the door behind him, and letting out a fearful sigh, leaned against the wall. He'd come back. He always came back for her. Always. The Doctor would come back. She felt horrible about what she had said. All that awful stuff, but he just didn't understand, this was her dad.

* * *

><p>The Reapers had cornered them. The last bit of the human race was trapped in a church with nowhere to go. Jackie had actually followed the Doctor's orders for once and left him Rose to take care of in the process. So he was now in charge of baby Rose, and having a fight with proper Rose.<p>

"Alright. I'm sorry. I wasn't gonna really leave you on your own." The Doctor looked at Rose. He was scared and he knew she was too. Rose had tears in her eyes and all he wanted to do was comfort her, but he knew of nothing that could make their situation better. Rose looked into the Doctor's eyes and was glad to see his love and concern for her still there.

"I know." She quickly replied.

"Between you and me, I haven't got a plan. No idea." He bared his desperation to her. His fear. "No way out." Rose grew even more frightened at the look in her Doctor's eyes. The fact that he was scared, scared her even more. But the thing about loving him was that she believed in him even when he didn't.

"You'll think o' somethin'" Rose tried to reassure him.

"The entire earth is being sterilized. This and other places like this are all that's left of the human race. We might hold out for a while but nothing can stop those creatures. They'll get through in the end. The walls aren't that old. And there's nothing I can do to stop it." The Doctor looked about at the ceiling, at the creatures he knew were circling outside and then back at Rose. "There used to be laws stopping this kind of thing from happening. My people would've stopped this. But they're all gone…" The Doctor looked away remorseful and defeated, "and now I'm going the same way."

Rose knew this was all her fault. She had wanted her dad to be alive more than anything and be darned the consequences. She had killed everyone. Brought about the end of the world. Killed her mum, her dad. Killed the man she loved. "If I'd realized…" She looked at the Doctor's blue eyes and begged him silently to understand that she hadn't meant for any of it to happen.

"Just…" The Doctor said quietly, "tell me you're sorry." Rose nodded.

"I am. I'm sorry." The Doctor placed his hand on her cheek and smiled. They both were relieved that even though the world was coming to an end they had each other once more. "I love you m' Doctor." The Doctor felt a weight that had been pressing on his hearts lift with her words and brought her into a bone-crushing hug. He kissed her with a passion reserved for end of the world scenarios, making Rose melt into him and gladly return every bit of passion. Suddenly something burned against her chest.

"Doc- 'ave you got something hot?" She reached into his inner breast pocket and pulled out a white-hot piece of metal, which she immediately released with a cry of pain.

"It's the TARDIS key!"

* * *

><p>Peter Alan Tyler, her dad, the best dad in the world, had proved to be a hero. An unsung hero that no one but Rose and the Doctor would ever know about. He died to save them all.<p>

The Doctor and Rose walked into the TARDIS hand in hand. Rose was heart broken at having her dad die in her arms. She had not managed to save him but had at least saved him from dying on his own. Rose let go of the Doctor's hand only long enough for him to get them back into the Vortex but as soon as she knew they were safely flying away from 1987 she flung herself at his arms. "I really am sorry. I should've listened…I just…"

"I know." The Doctor answered.

"I could've lost everyone. I lost you. 'n there was nothin' I could do about it." Rose knew that while she may never know the pain that the Doctor felt at having permanently lost his entire world, she was closer to understanding what it felt like to loose everything you held so dear. Earth had been saved by her dad, but if he hadn't sacrificed himself, there was nothing else anyone could've done. "I'm sorry I was such a brat. I just thought maybe I could…I'm sorry. About your people. When you die-" Rose quickly corrected herself. "When I thought you had died, I was so scared to be on my own. Everyone else disappearing as well, but when you went, I felt like there was no one else then."

"That's how I feel about you Rose. I've been so alone, but you, I mean, with you around. It doesn't feel like I am." The Doctor whispered against her neck, then straightened up with a goofy grin on his face. "So, what do you say to a nice cup o' tea then?"


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor looked down at the paper pad and continued to scribble unconsciously. He thought of Rose. He had kept them running for weeks now. Always running. That's what I'm good at, me, running.

After the incident with her dad, he had had a very strong impulse to show her everything. Tell her everything about him. Teach her Gallifreyan just as she'd once asked. It'd been a bad argument, that one. About her altering time to save her dad. It hadn't been their first one by any means, not afraid to speak her mind, Rose, but it had been one that hit very close to home for both of them. But they were the closer for it. Rose had come closer to understanding him. She had come so close to loosing everyone. And he had looked for any way out that didn't include Pete dying. The Doctor was not afraid of making hard choices. He had, many times before, had to choose the few over the many, but this was about her. That was something that he otherwise wouldn't have done. Their encounter with the Reapers had brought them closer together and the Doctor was afraid of how much he wanted to share with Rose. So he kept them running. No time for talking, no time for emotions, no time for a snog. He evaded them. Was very good at it too.

He finally took her to a planet, Justicia. Infested with Rexacoricofallapatorians, that one. So naturally they got rid of the badies and saved the universe. Then her mum won the lottery and they came to London only to discover an alien plot to use the human race as zombie soldiers. Humans. So eager to hand over control for a couple quid. So they saved Earth. Again. He'd almost lost Rose again. So close to dying, she'd been. The Doctor closed his eyes and shook off the image of Rose being shot by that Pye git.

The Doctor looked up from his musings to discover that he hadn't been doodling but had actually written something. Greatest secret in the universe, that. He longed more than anything to share it with Rose. He supposed that's why he had written it, he'd been thinking of her. He tore the paper from its pad and put it away safely in his pocket. The gurgling noise from the kettle told him it was time for tea. He took two mugs and dropped a pyramid bag in each. Rose's mug was pink, naturally. The comforts of home, he thought. He looked up from the sugar container in the direction of Jackie's bedroom. He could hear as Rose whispered a goodbye to a medicated Jackie. She could've died too, he supposed. Not alien related, mum related. The Pye git had taken his anger out on Jackie after Rose had prevented him nicking an old lady's handbag. Jackie stood up for Rose and it didn't end well. Well, not ideally, but it wasn't more than a few bruises at least.

'Mum's asleep,' Rose said, yawning. 'Not a bad idea, I reckon. I've got my room and you can have the sofa.' Rose didn't mention that in a note that Jackie had left her when she thought she was going on the lottery holiday she had said that they could share a bedroom. Well…she'd said that if they did she didn't want to know about it, which to Rose meant that she was ok with it.

The Doctor helped himself to a biscuit. 'Yeah, then maybe tomorrow we could go and feed the ducks in the park, or p'raps there'll be a good film on telly.' She gave him a hard stare.

'So, you're telling me you don't want to hang around.' Rose took the cuppa offered and softly blew on the hot milky liquid. She loved having adventures with the Doctor. Saving the universe. But right now her mum was hurting, and it had been her fault. Though she supposed that if the doctors had let her go after only a couple of hours it couldn't be that bad, but still.

''S boring,' he said. 'Who wants to do ordinary things like sleep, when there's a universe to explore? What would you rather do, catch forty winks, or nip off to have a look at the moons of Jupiter?'

'I don't know,' she teased, tongue poking through her teeth. 'Isn't it quite cold up there?'

'Somewhere warm, then!' he said, wide grin plastered on his daft face. 'We could watch the building of the Great Pyramid, or investigate this rumour I heard about this mad scientist who tried to build asbestos robots to colonise the sun.'

'Yeah, all right,' she said, and he offered her his arm to walk back to the TARDIS. Rose reached for his hand as they walked down the steps to the ground floor. She intertwined her fingers with his and he squeezed her hand in quiet reassurance that everything would be okay. She looked at him and smiled. He walked as if on a mission. Every little thing he did was deliberate. No action wasted. He felt her looking and gave her a big grin before turning to open the fire door to the outside of her building. She thought of his smile. His lips. It been a while since he'd last kissed her. And even that, there'd been so few of them. Not that she was siding with the Slitheen from number 10 but she did have normal, proper, human hormones, and she liked snogging well enough. Maybe the Doctor didn't have such pesky things to worry about, hormones? He told her he loved her, she supposed that in Gallifrey Time Lords didn't bother much with snogging when they told someone they loved them. Maybe he had just done so then to prove a human point? Maybe she'd been too forward in the library? What if he thought her a slag? Blimey, that train of thought went downhill in a flash.

They walked into the TARDIS and the Doctor let go of her hand to set about selecting various controls on the console and sending them into the vortex. Rose took off her denim jacket and threw it over one of the corals. "Did you wanna take a quick bath? Long day, this." The Doctor had come back to stand right in front of Rose, she had a brief image of him in the bath with her, helping her with bath gel. His tall lean body, wet and covered in suds pushing hers against the shower wall. His hands traveling down her back, caressing her arse but continuing down to her thighs then grabbing hold of them and lifting her up –

"Rose?" Rose snapped out of her fantasy to realize the Doctor was staring at her with a none too amused look on his face. "Its gonna take me a mo to set the coordinates and then travel time, you can freshen up if you like, else wise think you can make a cuppa? Forgot I didn't finish mine proper back in your flat." Rose shook off any remnants of her daydream and began walking off towards the inside of the TARDIS.

"Yeah, quick bath, g'idea."

The Doctor looked after Rose and grabbed onto the railing. He let out a deep breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and closed his eyes. Thing about superior Time Lord physiology was that while he could control any 'urges' he could acutely recognize that Rose wasn't giving off normal amounts of pheromones. She was aroused, and he could smell it. And he was finding it very hard not to react to them, bugger Time Lord control.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is Chapter 5, Im sorry its taken me longer than usual but theres been three babies born in the past two weeks and my friends are going mental about it, so I have to do my due diligence. I hope you guys like it.

I wanted to give a sort of prelude to "The Empty Child/ The Doctor Dances" episodes because like a lot of you lot, I dont like how Moffat writes Rose here and she seems mad and sort of whiney, so I wanted to give her a reason to be mad at the Doctor in the beginning and a reason to demanding of him, and a reason for her totally fawning over Captain Jack. Also, the reason why i didnt push the relationship further in earlier chapters and why i sort of am having them have this rocky dynamic is that the Jack/Doctor scenes are all about who has the bigger 'gun'. Its a territorial fight about Rose. And i dont think they would have had it, or that Rose would have been so into Jack if she and the Doctor were already in a full on relationship. And I wanted to squeeze in some normal adventures in, cause they did have those, it wasnt all chasing aliens and saving people and we only get a glimpse of those times until the very end when Rose gets trapped in Pete's World.

On a side note, I was watching a youtuber I subcribe to and he made a video about some brit slang he uses cause I guess someone from America wasnt clear on somethings he'd said so while you may be getting a lot of this from watching the show or brit movies you watch, or some of it is self explanatory really, but anyway, if any of you arent getting my meaning please do tell me. I do try to make this as easy to read as possible but sometimes I do get carried away and forget that what is obvious to me is not to others.

Please review, I enjoy them and it makes me feel like theres a reason for me to write these stories.~Briar :)

* * *

><p>Rose woke with a start, her heart pounding in her ears. She tried to catch her breath but it refused to remain within her body. Her attempt to sit up yielded no results as she found herself captive by her bedding; during the night, she had trashed so badly she had somehow managed to get thoroughly tangled in her duvet. Instead of fighting her way out, she decided to just lay back. Rose had had enough trouble falling asleep with heated thoughts running about in her head. Its not like she was usually like this. It just happened every once in a while, except before there'd been opportunities to act out on those thoughts. Jimmy Stone hadn't been her first boyfriend by any means but he had been the first one she'd had sex with. Well, she supposed it had been more like he'd shagged her rather than the other way round. It'd always been one sided with him, in every way possible. Yet, somehow, she'd been all set to marry him. Off her rocker, totally barmy. Rose rubbed at her eyes and blew out a breath. She didn't want to think about that.<p>

Then there was Mickey. An entirely different story, that. He'd always been round. Grew up in the Estate just like she. He was a few years older than her, just like Jimmy, but that was as far as the similarities went between then two. Mickey was loyal and sweet. A right stand up bloke. And he loved her. He was nice. But nice wasn't always everything. Rose felt bad that she didn't feel the same for him and had run off at the first opportunity she got, but if she was to be true to herself, she never thought that they would last long. She'd been waiting for something better to come along. And it had. The Doctor had come into her life and shown her the universe. There was so much out there to see and experience. And she had fallen in love with him.

Tall, dark, and brooding, him. Rose released a bitter laugh. Blimey, was she a stereotype or what? Young girl falls for the tall, dark stranger who takes her away from a life of boredom and monotony? She would follow him to the end of the universe and back, she would. Now she felt like he had abandoned her. He was present enough. He would greet her every morning and then just as soon start bouncing about the TARDIS's controls and babbling about some new destination or other. He'd hold her hand as they ran, protect her against anyone or anything that got in their way, but he didn't look at her the same way any more. He'd reverted back to the Doctor she'd met back at Henricks all those months ago. He was running scared, she knew, from what he felt for her. Or perhaps, he just hated her now. He had stopped being affectionate after their trip to 1987. He said he was okay with it. She'd apologized and her dad had fixed things back to normal and he said he was okay. That they were okay. But it'd never gone back to normal.

Rose kept hoping he would just brood for a while and then that would be that. He hadn't chucked her out yet and she didn't want to give him any more reason and so she left it alone. Was she strong enough to endure this just to stay in the TARDIS with him? She loved the Doctor. He was brave and strong and brilliant and totally mad. She even loved his daft old face, but in all his wonderfulness, he was also the reason for her nightmares. The Doctor and the monsters. With a sigh she untangled herself and headed for the kitchen for a spot of tea. Her mum always said that when in doubt, make yourself a cuppa.

* * *

><p>The TARDIS let the Doctor know once Rose awoke. He had spent the entire night making repairs to the TARDIS. Its not like she was malfunctioning in any particular way, his TARDIS, but she was an old relic that need regular up keeping. There was always something acting up. He made to readjust one of the valves but succeeded in being showered with heavy sparks followed by an annoyed reprimand from the TARDIS. He supposed she'd had enough alterations for the time being as the she indicated to him that Rose was in the kitchen. He stretched up from underneath the console, stood up to attention, saluted the TARDIS control panel, and went off to look for Rose as instructed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Fantastic! You're up! Typical human, spending half your life sleeping, you lot, but since you're awake we can now go Grenlia 9, where the snow is purple and the inhabitants are trees! Talking trees, imagine that! Or we can go to Flora, human colony where the natives are a race of over a billion different types of flowers. Enormous metropolis!" The Doctor had his usual manic grin as he finished his rant and noticed that Rose wasn't excitedly hanging to his every word like she usually when he described a new destination. She was actually looking rather downcast, stirring her tea with such a lack of energy that the Doctor could have mistaken her for someone else entirely. Rose was always full of curious energy and ready to go.<p>

Rose looked up at the Doctor's frown and stood up. "Oh, right, I'll go get m'kit on then." She said quietly and made to walk around him.

"Alright?" The Doctor asked eyes full of concern grabbing onto her hand.

Rose answered tucking her a strand of long blonde hair behind her ear and away from her face, "Din't sleep much." The Doctor searched her face. Rose shrugged, "Just…'s just bad dreams is all."

"Wanna talk?" The Doctor asked, concern and understanding in his eyes. He was centuries old and had had his share of nightmares, especially since the War.

"'Bout m'dreams?" The Doctor nodded, "'Sn't that a bit domestic, Doctor?" Rose asked cheekly. He closed his eyes and with a crooked grin replied.

"Suppose so." The Doctor looked at Rose with dark eyes. "Though I reckon I know a thing or two bout dreams, me. The things I've seen, Rose. You're my best mate, I want you to feel you can talk to me. Its hard to be forthwith bout meself, I've been alone for so long, but it doesn't have to be that way with you."

Rose thought about the Doctor's words for a moment and all the unanswered questions in her mind, "Everythin' you've shown me, Doctor, 's more than wonderful. 'S been brilliant. Now, get that look off your face, Doctor, am not askin' to go home. 'S just…sometimes, I get these dreams, yeah? But they're just dreams is all, cause you know what? They ARE just dreams. I wake up and I know ev'rythin' came out all right cause 'm w'you." She grabbed a hold of his other hand, "Yeah?"

The Doctor looked at Rose again and had to take a moment to stare in awe at this insignificant little human child. Here he was, technically a millennia old, and scared of how much stronger she was than him. She didn't let on to anything. He ran from his nightmares and she faced them full on. He brought her small body to him in an embrace and kissed the top of her head, "'Ve got an idea. There's a planet, Lucero, I'll save ya the details, you have to see it for yourself. You go on, get ready, Ill set the coordinates, should be there in 'bout fifteen. It'll be cold so grab a cardie or somethin'." He pushed away from Rose, gave her one huge manic grin and dashed off to the control room.

Rose stood looking at his retreating back until he was gone from view around a curving coral wall. Right nutter, that one. Guess she was too for sticking around. She blew out an exasperated breath and headed to her room. Rose picked out the usual jumper and a pair of denim trousers and took a quick shower. On second thought, she decided to wear a shirt her mum had got her down at one of the tourist shops. It was a great big British flag. Something about being proud of being British while in Jupiter, her mum had said. She laughed thinking about her mum's mad ideas but put the shirt on anyway and grabbed her brown zip up jacket. She carefully applied some make up with some items purchased in Arainadat, or was it Arainded, Arundel? No, that's not it, Arundel was in the south...Regardless, she finished up, stashed her lippy in her pocket and went to join the Doctor in the control room.

* * *

><p>"You ready, then?" Asked the Doctor, jumping up from his place on the captain's chair and walking across the bridge to Rose. He opened the door to the outside and did a mock vow, "Ladies first."<p>

Rose stepped outside the TARDIS onto the lavender glow of Lucero's sky. Rose looked around at the towering purple tree trunks and silvery leaves. The grass was a light blue with orangey, yellow, and green flowers. Off in the distance she could see a great mountain range coloured orange and topped with what she could best describe as pink snow. She looked back at the Doctor, wonder painted clearly on her young face. The Doctor reclined on the TARDIS door, arms crossed, smiling at her. "Look up, Rose."

The sky, oh, the sky. Rose would never forget that sky. It was like an aurora borealis, or what she imagined was what an aurora borealis looked like from science class back at school. The colours in the sky twirled and moved with each other, blending and bending into each other. Clouds of blues and purples passed above them revealing skies of peach and pink and yellow. There were four large silvery moons spread out overhead. "'S beautiful."

The Doctor locked the TARDIS and moved to stand near Rose. He grabbed a hold of her hand and they walked down the slope together. They walked in silence for a while so Rose could take careful inventory of their surroundings. Some time later, they came to rest on a massive pink rock near a river of the clearest water Rose had ever seen in her life. It was like liquid glass. She had chosen this as a place to rest because of the amazing waterfall not too far up stream. The water fell sparkling in the sunlight from so high up that Rose thought it was probably higher than the Millennium Wheel back in London.

"'ow come there isn't anyone around, Doctor?"

"There's a tribal species far up in the northern mountain range, but not here. They like their caves, the Luceri. Worship the Mother Mountains for shelter, and the fields and streams are said to be so sacred that they should not be exploited for food and shelter. The Luceri believe that they most be left intact."

"Won't they be bothered that we're here?"

"Nah, wont be here long enough, us."

"Thank you, Doctor." Rose said looking up at him smiling.

The Doctor returned her smile with one of his own and stood up, holding his hand out to help her up, "Come on then, let walk about a bit more shall we?" Rose took his hand and they navigated their way across the river, jumping from stone to stone until they reached the other side. They followed the river until the trees gave way to a clearing of tall silvery blue grass and a large expanse of the darkening sky was visible overhead. "This here, reminds me of me planet. There are some obvious differences but the tall grass in a certain light could look a deep red, and the silver on the trees…" Rose looked at the Doctor as he spoke. Sorrow and pain resounded in his voice as he spoke of his long lost world. He'd never mentioned what Gallifrey was like before, she supposed maybe that's why he had brought her here. She had shared about her nightmares with him, and this was him sharing one of his own. His eyes looked over the landscape without looking at it as he spoke; it was as if he was seeing something that was no longer there. He was seeing his world, "the way the silver on the trees would catch the light from both suns, oh Rose, it's beyond words. The whole planet was alive with colour and shining. It was beautiful. You should have seen it, Rose."

Rose squeezed his hand in hers as a gentle reminder that he wasn't alone. He always seemed to forget that, that he wasn't alone. He closed his eyes, shaking off the memory and turned to look at her. She brought her other hand to his cheek, gave him a small understanding smile, and rose on tiptoe to bring her face closer to his. The Doctor looked at her lips and how much he could have with her, however, thoughts of everything he had already lost burned fresh in his mind. Desire be damned. He grabbed at her hand to remove it from his face and pushed her away. "We need to get back to the TARDIS. It's getting dark." And with that he began a hasty pace back to his trusted ship. Rose stood there, frozen on the spot. She had been willing to believe that it had just been so hectic in the weeks past that there had been no time for the promised romance. But this, this was right out cruel rejection.

She felt humiliation at his reaction to her kiss, or lack there of, which naturally for her meant that that it would soon be followed by indignation and then anger. She wanted to slap his bloody arse so hard he'd end up in the next galaxy. First, she needed to catch up with him and give him a nice big piece of her mind. She wanted an explanation. The Doctor had already disappeared into the tree line before she started after him. She was out of breath by the time she reached the clearing where the TARDIS had landed. Rose raced up the slope and marched right into the already unlocked TARDIS. She closed the door behind her, took off her coat and walked right up to where the Doctor was standing in front of the console actively not looking at her.

"Doctor." She said tensely. The Doctor moved about pulling levers and turning dials so that the TARDIS's familiar hum pulsed through the uncomfortable silence and the soft green light from the time rotor did not do anything to warm up the chilly atmosphere. Rose knew that they were now mid flight and that there was only so much tweaking of the console that could be done without a clear flight plan and even then. Though considering his strong dislike of her physical proximity, he might already know her next and final destination, "Doctor, look at me."

"I didn't mean it." The Doctor said looking up at her with effort. He did not want to have this conversation. He had been so thick thinking that they could just go back to being mates. All his evading and all his running had led him here in the end. It was not to be avoided. She'd want to leave him now and he'd give anything for any sort of distraction that would postpone this particular conversation. "Back in the clearing, I didn't mean. I can't do this Rose." I can't do us, he added to himself, his hearts breaking.

"Can't do what, Doctor?" Rose asked carefully, "Dint mean what?"

"I'm sorry- I- " But Rose wouldn't get a chance to know what he was sorry for. The TARDIS made a dire sounding noise and the whole ship began to shake. The Doctor rushed to the screen and began to switch on controls. "Its mauve." He said gravely reading the screen.

"Mauve? What's mauve?"

"It's a distress beacon. It's a ship. It's mauve. Its an emergency."

Rose could've laughed at the impeccable timing, but she knew better than to think that the TARDIS was reacting so strongly to something made up. "What's the big emergency?" And with that, Rose and the Doctor began to tail an unknown and dangerous ship to its crash site of London town.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi all! I know its been over a year, but I have been distracted by a lot of things. However, as the 50th draws nearer, I've once more found inspiration. Ill try to add more chapters as we go along. Hope you like it! Please Review and Subscribe for more. Knowing that people out there like my stories makes me more likely to write more. Please, please review ~Briar

I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters.

FANTASTIC! Fan-BLOODY-tastic!

As if he did not have enough things to worry about, now he also had to think about the dancing, blooming captain.

And his Rose. Possibly with HIS Rose; 'dancing.' She did have an annoying habit of liking them pretty boys, she did.

Though she had asked him about dancing…

Bloody dancing and blooming 'captain' Jack. Blasted Captain Jack with his dancing, and sonic disruptor, and his sonic canon, and his sonic blaster.

Ha! Dancing and sonics! The Doctor knew his fair share about both. He just didn't want to flaunt it about like the Captain…and she'd asked about it, his Rose. His answer? "I'm resonating concrete." Brilliant.

Now, what had happened after that? Funny you should ask! For once, everyone lived! …Even the sodden Captain. In his TARDIS. With Rose.

A violent shudder shook the TARDIS sending him flying against the railing, sparks shooting from the console, as the TARDIS gave him a reprimanding hum.

"Alright! Alright! I'm done! You don't want fixing! I'm done! I am!" The Doctor exclaimed agitated.

The TARDIS hummed her response, "Behave. It is not my fault your mate does not know she is to be your mate. And neither is it mine."

"Oii! Now who said anything about-?"

"Doctor? Wha's goin'on?" Asked Rose, interrupting him as she emerged from the depths of the TARDIS pulling on a dressing gown. Jack Harkness followed close behind, his trousers zipped but unbuttoned and a white cotton T hastily pulled on.

"Are we under attack?! We should go into evasive maneuvers, enhance shield power, and prepare any weapons-, um, Doctor? Does the TARDIS carry any weapons?"

"We are not under attack." Spat the Doctor, "And no guns. Guns are crude retaliatory methods, them, used by species without sufficient intelligence and an unfunded sense of superiority."

"I carry a gun."

"Yeah, and what did I just say?"

"Doctor!" Interrupted Rose, again, "Play nice."

"Me? What'd I do then?"

"Ne'er mind that! 'Ow come the TARDIS been shuffling us about?"

"Oh! That! That was- I was fixing the dampeners and they were over sensitive." Answered the Doctor, folding his arms across his chest and sinking into the protective confines of his large leather jacket hoping to hide his discomfort.

"Maybe you should try realigning the base coils-"

"The base coils don't need fixing."

"Well, if we are being shaken like maracas inside the TARDIS, Doctor, there's got to be something wrong. Would it be alright if I took a look at it?" Said the captain, sensing there was something going on with the Doctor that he was not privy to.

"There's nothing wrong. I fixed it, I said." Rose looked between Captain Jack and the Doctor not sure who was going to pull out the meter stick first.

"Look, Doctor, if you don't want my help you can just say so. You don't have to spare my feel-"

"They're just over sensitive, is all. Nothing needs fixing, it's done."

"Doctor?" Intercepted Rose, who was beginning to get an idea of what had actually transpired in the control room. "You were fixin' somethin' that dint need fixin' and she got mad at you dint she, the TARDIS?" Jack smiled at the sheepish look that spread upon the Doctor's face and looked away to hide it.

"No! I just said I fixed it, me, I did!"

"Uhuh."

"Well, it's your fault innit?!"

"Wait! 'Ow come this is my fault then?" Asked Rose confused, "Is you the TARDIS is upset with!"

"You lot spend so much time sleeping I have to find something to keep me busy. Humans! You're all the same! Let your life pass you by as you snooze away!"

"Cant talk to you when you get like this. See you in the morning." Stated Rose infuriated with the Doctor. He was one mixed signal after another followed by bipolar mood swings left and right. "I'm goin' back to bed." With that Rose left the control room leaving Jack and the Doctor in sullen silence.

The captain gave a loud whistle in an effort to change the mood of the conversation. "Looks like you managed to get both the wife and the girlfriend mad at you."

"What are you on about?"

"Rose and the TARDIS." Said Jack smiling.

"We're not- Rose isn't- I'm not-"

"Its alright Doctor! Calm down! Its not like it's a secret right? I mean the way you two are with each other? How protective you get? Listen Doc, Rose, she is a real looker but I don't like to get in the middle of things unless I get invited. Now, if you are looking for that sort of thing, that's a different story. In fact, if you are going through a rough patch or something and are looking to spice things up, you can count on me. A while ago, I met this couple, right? Married twenty-five years! They just needed something to get their sex lives going again, and Doctor, BELIEVE me, they were shy at first but once we got going, -"

"JACK!" The Doctor shouted, scandalized at the captain's proposal, "Stop! Blimey! No!"

"Alright, your call, but I am here if you need me."

"Yeah, thanks…"

"Well, I'm going back to bed then. I was having the best dream about this pair of twins I met on Theta 5-" Jack stopped himself at the look of horror on the Doctor's face. He smiled and threw his hands up in surrender, walking slowly backwards down the ramp leading into the TARDIS, "I'll save the details for another time."

The Doctor swayed onto the TARDIS console, tired and worse for wear. He looked up and around the control room, the Doctor and the TARDIS alone once more.

"Now, why'd you have to go and do that for?" The Doctor said aloud to the TARDIS, and then, more to himself out of disbelief, he murmured, "I'm not sure what just happened."


End file.
